yurisfandomcom-20200215-history
Kunlun Beasts
Here is a list of the Kunlun Beasts which can be found at Kunlun Mountains along with the description of their attacks and move set. C1 = Charge attack 1 C2, C3, C4, C5, C6 = etc... N = Normal attack N> N> N> N> N> N> = Chained normal attack. Usually last hit n6 is the strongest. Qinglong, The Blue Dragon Types of Attacks: C1:Roars in, creating a gust of tornado in a forward lane that damages enemies and applies wind effect. C2: Reels in and performs a charging attack that knocks targets down, then does U-Turn and comes back a bit farther away. C3: Spits 3 lighting delayed energies, one forward and then 2 directions diagonally right and then left forward that damage targets and has probability of Stun. The lighting energy will explode starting from the first energy the dragon spitted. (Weak version) C4: Roars and creates an AoE thunderstorm around him, damaging targets and has a probability of Stun and/or Knockdown. (Multi Hit) C5: Same as C3, but now spits 3 way lightning energies forward first then 3 way lightning energies from right then left diagonally forward and has 1 second activation. (Strong version) C6: Reels in and fires a long range lightning stream in a forward lane, damaging targets and has a probability of Stun and/or Knockback. N> N >N >N >N >N: Same as C1, but now with triple way gust of tornadoes in a forward lane. Musou: Same as C6, but now spreads ten way lightning streams forward 4 times before tiring himself out. Has a high probability of Stun and/or Knockback. Zhuque, The Vermilion Bird Types of Attacks: C1: Flaps its wings, creating 3 gusts of fire tornadoes in a forward lane, damaging targets You can move the attack to spread the tornadoes in different directions. C2: Does Somersault and flies forward, damaging targets in its way and lands, and after a few seconds, turn around and flies up like a rocket leaving behind a fire explosion on the ground. C3: Lands and spits 3 fireballs that explodes on the ground, damaging targets near it. After a few seconds, flies up, leaving behind a fire explosion on the ground. (Weak Version) C4: Flies around in a circular fashion, dropping rain of fire below, damaging targets, applies collapse effect and stops to fly on low altitude. After a few seconds, resumes flying up and leaves behind a fire explosion on the ground. C5: Same as C3, but fireballs now spreads foward 3 times in a 180 degree like a firewall. (Strong Version) C6: Lands on the ground and performs a flamethrower, dealing continuous damage. After a few seconds, it flies up leaving behind a fire explosion on the ground. Long Delay. N> N> N> N> N> N: Same as C1, but creates a quadrable way gust of fire tornadoes in a forward lane. Musou: Flips up leaving a fire explosion on the ground, then creates 8 directional fireballs that spread upon explosion like a firewall and another fire explosion on the ground during the fireball explosion spread. Baihu, The White Tiger Types of Attacks: (All of tiger's attacks causes Halberd's Berserker Advance in which drain life everytime he/she blocks Baihu's attacks) Dash (Normal) - Leaps forwards and swipes its claws in an X. (Berserker Advance) C1 - Does a large swipe with its right paw and then with its left paw before jumping backwards. (Berserker Advance) C2 - Stomps on the ground and then does a somersault forwards and causes rocks to rise from the ground when it lands. (Berserker Advance) C3 - Spins its body around to the right, which unleashes Vorpal energy to completely surround its body. Press C again to spin to the left. (Berserker Advance) C4 - Sends 5 Vorpal energies in different directions in front of it, which explode starting from the closest energy from the tiger. (Berserker Advance) C5 - Same as C1, but longer delay but faster swipes with its right paw and left paw. (Berserker Advance) C6 - Swipes the right paw and then the left paw then 360 degrees bodycircule unleashing am AoE Vorpal energy, then another swipe forward with the left paw and finally a frontal X swipe. (Berserker Advance) N> N> N> N> N> N> - Sends 20 Vorpal balls in all 4 directions. The energies will then stop and after 4 seconds, they explode one by one starting from the ones farthest from it. (Berserker Advance) Musou - Roars to unleash a large AoE Vorpal attack that hits all the surrounding area. (Berserker Advance multi hit if block at the AoE range) Xuanwu, The Black Tortoise Snake Types of Attacks: The turtle has a chance to element ice block upon hitting him. Dash (Normal) - C1 - Jumps up and slams to the ground, creating a blue AoE that knocks enemies away. C2 - Quickly spins counter-clockwise in place to create a whirlpool knocking enemies away. C3 - Raises two legs and stomps the ground erupting 8 ice pillars that travels in an asterisk direction. Has a chance to freeze targets on hit. C4 - Roar in place, erupting geysers around you. Causes Launch on hit. C5 - Same as C3, but now ice pillars travel in 180 degrees. Has a chance to freeze on hit. C6 - Uses the Snake to shoots multiple ice beams in a 180 degree arc from left to right. The ice beams turn into glaciers once it hits the ground. Has a chance to freeze targets on hit. N> N> N> N> N> N> - Same as C2, but uses Snake to shoot multiple ice beams at long range in 360 degrees. The ice beams then turns to glaciers once it hits the ground. Has a chance to freeze on contact. Musou - Goes into a stance and shoots water bullets while slowly turning clockwise. Ice Shards rain down around the turtle for every 90 degrees the musou makes it turn. Has a chance of freeze/knockback on hit. Huang Long, The Yellow Dragon There is NO official confirmation that Huang Long will be added to the game at this point in time.